Venables and the Retribution
Chapter I 1748 As ishamel was standing in his blue navy coat with some medals on his chest, behind him was lieutenant war hawk, lieutenant ironskull and midshipman plank wrecker also the Royal Navy seaman and Royal Marines. As the royal marine started carrying the casket of johanthan goldtimbers to his burial ground. Many people and their children came to see the death of Admiral Goldimbers, "Soldiers Arms!!" The marine place their musket on higher shoulder then the commanding officer replies "Make ready!", they begin to aim their rifle and the officer said "Fire!". Then the marines started to lay the British flag on Goldimbers casket. Ishamel stand there and saluted to his fallen friend and his commander in chief as the red stallion crew did, "Good bye old friend and wish you luck sir", as the gravedigger started to put some dirt in a young officer came up to Post Captain Venables and saluted to him "Post-captain Venables sir, Commodore Blademorgan I understand that you were with mr. Goldimbers in the old days am I correct?", "Yes you are sir.., it a sad thing about mr. Goldimbers". As he gave ishamel the letter from the commodore, he didn't open it because he was mourning his friend death. Then he went in the carriage and ask the driver to head to his mansion, as the horse started to ride ishamel was speaking to Lieutenant Kennnedy "It's ashamed Archie, we knew mr. Goldimbers since the beginning of the war...", "Yes it sad ishamel but what will you do?" Archie replies softly, "I'll head to my home and wait for orders until but now I'll be with my family" as the carriage stop at ishamel mansion he sightly got out and ask Archie if he would like to come in, Archie nod and got off of the carriage as the butler came to ishamel "Ah Mr. Venables, how was the funeral?", "Sad very sad mr. Bates" ishamel said. As they enter inside ishamel's youngest daughter came up to her father and hug her and replies "Father! Mama miss you and she wanted to see you in the bedroom", he chuckled and said"Oh margeant I miss you too and I will now mr. Bates give Archie a tea and I'll be back Archie". As he walked up the stair and enter his bedroom and see his lovely wife sitting on the chair, ishamel kisses her and hug her and replies "My dear, I have return from the funeral and I'll stayed here with the children and you", "my lovely husband I've been busy with our lovely daughter and son, I heard about mr. Goldtimbers it's a sad moment about him", "Yes my dear, I don't know who will be my commanding officer for now". He lay down on the bed as his wife lay down with him and lay on his chest and hold him for a while, ishamel replies "How is Margeant and ishamel jr. Doing?", "Ah yes they are doing good but your son misses his father" caterina replies to her husband. "I know, but I'll be here for ishamel jr. Because I love you all and I'll protect you all forever with my heart". Then the next day More is coming!!-Ishamel